


No Thief of Heart

by bofurrific



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [47]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst, Gen, I like it, Unrequited Love, can this be a thing though, it's my drug, nori in love with gloin, short ass thing is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Prompt</p><p>DAMN PROMPTER SUGGESTED UNREQUITED NORI AND GLOIN AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Thief of Heart

Nori listens whenever Gloín talks about his wife and son. He sits by the married dwarf's side and clings to every word, is happy that Gloín is too lost in his love to notice the stars in his eyes, the painful puppy-dog way Nori looks at him.

He makes himself to listen to Gloín's love and pretends the affection that softens his voice might be for him. But he also listens because family is what makes Gloín so happy, and Gloín is his One, even if he isn't Gloín's, so he settles for the next best, the most painful, and soaks in the happiness that isn't his, and tells himself it's enough.

Dori knows what he's doing and he suspects Oín does as well, but Dori only ever sighs and sadly shakes his head and Oín doesn't do anything at all, so Nori takes his seat beside Gloín and let's him tell stories; his wife's fine beard, Gimli's strength with an axe, they way they make love as if they are just wedded, and forces himself to laugh and smile and gives in a tiny bit to brush Gloín's knee and his hands tingle for hours afterward.

Nori wonders how he can steal almost anything, make off with food and gold and trinkets, but he can't for the life of him get close to Gloín's heart.


End file.
